kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos
Thanos (originally from Marvel) is a powerful alien overlord from the Original World Marvel-199999. He is one of the Thirteen Darknesses and he possesses the Infinity Gauntlet. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Annaira and Atnort Eerfnud traveled to Sanctuary to meet Thanos via the Multiverse Portal. Thanos deemed them his children, pairing Atnort with Gamora and Anna with Nebula as he sent them to retrieve the Infinity Gauntlet in Dark Space. He would soon show up at the Pyrameglyph chamber and order his children to fight, but with disappointing reactions, he decided to grab the gauntlet himself. He punches the tip of the large Pyrameglyph with the gauntlet, resulting in a shockwave that crumbled the whole temple except for the indestructible pyramid. He read the stone and awakened as a Darkness. Thanos would later acquire the Infinity Stones and crush all the superheroes in this universe. The Multiverse Portal would suck him into the Universe of the Gameverse, losing the gauntlet and the stones. Medusa meets him and helps him find the Soul Stone. In Before They Were Kings, Medusa sends Thanos to attack the Tree of Beginning. He battles the Earth Children, killing Stone in the scuffle before Regigigas and Diana cut off his left arm. His Soul Stone is taken by the Johnson Ancestor and kept inside the Octogan. Thanos is locked in the bottom floor of Underworld Prison. In Seven Lights: The Last, Thanos reawakens Sapphire's memories as Blue Diamond, so that Yellow Diamond can steal her power. Thanos would later absorb Diancie's Pink Diamond power and give it to Yellow Diamond, allowing her to become Goddess Emera. This Fusion is defeated by Anthony and Diancie, so Thanos absorbs all of Yellow Diamond's power for himself, proceeding to take over Planet Emera and controls the Gem race. Battles *Thanos vs. Marvel Heroes. *Thanos vs. Earth Children. *Thanos and Yellow Diamond vs. Avatar Korra. *The Thirteen vs. Nextgen Kids Next Door. *Thanos vs. Lord Titan. *Thanos vs. Dimension Avengers. *Thanos vs. Nebula and KND Armada. Appearance Thanos is a giant purple-skinned humanoid with blue eyes that glow like the moon. He wears black and gold armor and a helmet. His left hand bares the Infinity Gauntlet, composed of the six colored Infinity Stones. His Infinity Thanos form was black with bright blue outlines and his body depicted a cosmos. Abilities Thanos has incredible physical strength, and his standard Power Level of 9500 rivals King Andrew. With the Infinity Gauntlet, his Level is estimated at 1,051,788, making him one of the most formidable Darknesses. His Infinity Gauntlet gives him control of reality using six Infinity Stones: *'Power Stone': Gives Thanos the power to obliterate all life on a planet in one punch. It can sap the power out of any being and grant it to himself or someone else who could adapt to the power. *'Reality Stone': Puts victims in a pseudo reality, like a Dream World. He can invent his own laws in pseudo realities, such as forcing others to feel pain when he takes pain. Thanos can also change size with this stone. *'Space Stone': Allows Thanos to warp through space. He can open gateways to multiple dimensions and have them collide with each other, forcing catastrophic results. *'Mind Stone': Allows Thanos to brainwash and control people. It grants him psychicbending, including a wide range of telekinesis. *'Time Stone': Lets Thanos control time and alter peoples' ages. He can repair wounds or injuries with this stone. *'Soul Stone': Lets Thanos manipulate life and death. It can separate his soul from his body and revert someone to their original form. He once used this to change Stone back to his egg form. Combined with the Keyblade, it can drawn in multiple souls, which Thanos can divide into pieces that get placed in objects, which then come to life. Thanos can just as well give life to inanimate objects. Thanos' swift speed and combat expertise allow him to utilize the stones quick and efficiently in battle. With his Keyblade, he has locked the gauntlet and the stones to his body, so they can never be taken off. The Keyblade can unlock the full power of the stones and turn him into Infinity Thanos. Stories He's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (Chapter 5) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Guide to the Multiverse (mentioned) **A Day in the Life of Zedekiah Strong (mentioned) **Upper Council Crisis (hologram) **Seven Lights: The Last Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Twenty Keys Category:The Thirteen Category:Kings Category:Convicted Category:Benders Category:Originals